Problem: Express the percent as a decimal. $141.5\%$
Answer: $141.5$ percent = $141.5$ per cent = $141.5$ per hundred $141.5\% = \dfrac{141.5}{100}$ $\hphantom{141.5\%} = 1.415$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.